Napoleon II
by Bandolera Roja
Summary: Follow the golden retriever, Napoleon, as he is swept away on another life changing adventure in the rough outback. Rated T, for possible violence later on.


**Hello Readers. This is my first fanfiction ever (hopefully the first of many), so please don't be too harsh. I'm not too sure how many people have seen the movie 'Napoleon'; essentially it is a sweet movie about a golden retriever puppy (named Napoleon) and his adventure through the Australian bushland/wilderness. It is a great kiddie movie, but I still enjoy watching it from time to time. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Napoleon', or the characters that feature in the movie; they belong to whoever they belong to. I only own the plot of this story and some of the characters to come.**

**Prologue: Reunion**

In a small grassy clearing sits a large golden retriever (dog), his muscles quivering slightly as his brown eyes gaze intently at the Frisbee in the pre-teen's hand (this boy is his owner). On the edges of the grassy area are few tents set up, for they are in a caravan and camping park on the outskirts of the Australian bushland. The boy moves the Frisbee from one side to the other, making the dog swing his head right and left, eyes glued to the red plastic disk. At last the boy throws the Frisbee and as it glides through the air, further and further away, the dog races off after it. Catching up to the Frisbee the dog jumps up and catches the Frisbee in his jaws, then trots back towards the boy, head up and tail wagging behind him.

The boy takes the Frisbee from the dog's mouth and pets him, scratching him behind his floppy ears, the dog sits down and pants.

It is a warm Australian summer day and the boy wipes a drop of sweat from him brow; he looks to the dog and then says dog,

"Good boy Napoleon. You want me to throw it one more time?"

The dog barks a seemingly affirmative answer and so the boy throws the slobbery red Frisbee once again for his blonde furry friend.

A certain pink and grey galah was in the camping area, perched on a branch of a gum tree, preening his feathers. His flock were making their usual rowdy squawking in the trees in the near distance; Birdo wished to seek a small moment of relative peace for himself before the flock continued on their way. He hears the voice of a boy calling out, but what really catches his attention was that the name 'Napoleon' was called out, and so he can't help but turn towards their direction. The memory of a little retriever pup fills his thoughts, the sweet little youngster that had been his friend; he didn't know what became of the pup, not having seen him in years. When the bird turns to look, his sight falls on the form of a full grown golden retriever, a stark contrast from the little pup he knew in the past.

The boy's parents call out to him for lunch, and so the boy leaves Napoleon to relax in the shade. Birdo then decides to approach the blonde furred dog out of curiosity and in hopes of seeing his old friend again (if indeed this dog was the same little puppy he once knew). Flying closer and perching himself on a nearby branch, the bird addresses the dog by his name,

"Napoleon?"

The retriever then turns his muzzle to face the new comer, his eyes studying the bird, then a faint glimmer of recognition fills his brown eyes and in an unfamiliar, deeper voice the dog replies,

"Birdo? Is that you?"

The changed voice for a moment stunned the bird, but then he remembers that this dog is no longer a little puppy, and so his childish voice has matured along with his body. Napoleon was much larger that the bird when he was a puppy, but now as an adult he was monumental by comparison to the little galah.

"Whoa, you have grown." Birdo comments, looking the dog up and down,

"No longer the little puppy wishing a life in the wild"

The dog chuckles a little at the bird scanning him and then replies,

"No, I learnt my lesson as a pup. My home is with my humans. They are _my _pack. I have you to thank for that lesson Birdo, and for looking out for me then."

"Awe shucks, you're making me blush", replied the pink feathered bird, bashfully covering his face with a wing.

Napoleon scratches the back of his floppy ear with his back paw, and then he stretches his long well-built limbs.

Napoleon looks at the bird and with a hint of concern in his voice says,

"I was worried something bad had happened to you, since you stopped visiting me back home."

"You were worried about little me?" Birdo replies, touched by the dog's concern.

"My flock changed their flight path far away from your place. But I did miss visiting you."

The two old friends suddenly hear the howl from a 'wild dog' in the far off distance of the outback.

"Any thought of wanting a life in the wild? The adventure you hunted for long ago?" prodded Birdo.

"No", replied the dog, "I've outgrown such a fantasy."

With a slight tinge of sadness the dog rests his muzzle upon his large paws, betraying the hint of untruth to his words.

Birdo moves to stand on top of Napoleon's furry shoulders and says,

"Anyway, it was good to see you again old friend."

Napoleon turns his head to face the bird perched on his back.

"Likewise Birdo. Hope to see you again soon", answers the large golden furred canine before the pink and grey galah, that was his friend, flies away into the outback. His soft brown eyes following the outline of his feathered friend disappearing into the distance, the sight of dark clouds also catching his eyes, obscuring the oppressive sun. The air around him felt cooler and a light breeze brushes past his fur, a stark contrast to the heat felt earlier that day; something was coming. Napoleon hears his owners call out to him and so obediently he stands up and walks to his masters, tail dragging behind him.

**There, one chapter down and more to go...**

**Please review and let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll aim to have the next chapter ready and uploaded as soon as I can ('cause I'm busy with TAFE and work).**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
